1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to sub-band processing, and more particularly to systems that reduce computational complexity and memory requirements.
2. Related Art
Wideband networks receive and transmit data through radio frequency signals through inbound and outbound transmissions. The networks may transmit data, voice, and video simultaneously through multiple channels that may be distinguished in frequency. Some wideband networks are capable of high speed operations and may have a considerably higher throughput than some narrowband networks. The increased bandwidth of these networks may increase the processing loads and memory requirements of other applications.
Frequency domain based adaptive filtering, for example, may be computationally intensive because it translates a time domain signal into multiple frequency components that are separately processed. Translating a time domain signal into multiple frequency components increases the computational complexity and memory usage of some systems when a signal's bandwidth increases. As the number of frequency components increase with bandwidth, the computational load and the required memory increase.